


Hunny

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crossover, Disney, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Happy, Hundred Acre Wood, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: One rainy day, Sherlock is bouncing like Tigger all over the flat and asking for more honey in his tea. John decides to introduce his genius flatmate to his favorite Bear of Very Little Brain...
Relationships: Piglet & Winnie-the-Pooh, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Kudos: 8





	Hunny

**Author's Note:**

> No prompt this time, just a little something that fell out of the sky and wouldn’t let me go to sleep until I wrote it down. Enjoy!

**Imagine.**  
Imagine John showing Sherlock his magic book, opening in a flurry of light, transporting them both into the Hundred Acre Wood.

Sherlock rotating on the spot, taking it in, John holding his breath.  
Then Sherlock exhaling, eyes lighting up,  
because he _remembers!_  
Mycroft was _wrong,_ it was _not_ a dream!

Imagine Sherlock bounding off to find Tigger, the only friend who’s ever matched his energy level.

And Pooh indulging Sherlock’s sweet tooth with a shared smackerel in the afternoon.

And Kanga calling him “dear” and baking him cookies. And Kanga telling Roo to follow Sherlock’s example — always dressed warmly in his coat and scarf — but then regretting her words when she finds Roo experimenting “for science!”

And John quietly going out of his way to ensure Eeyore feels included, bringing him a flower, enjoying a beautiful sunset together.

And John and Piglet having tea, bonding over their affection for their respective best friends, and Piglet always coming away feeling a little bit braver...

And Owl reminding them both of a certain older brother who knows everything but is sometimes — not that they’d admit it — right.

Imagine John letting Sherlock use the book whenever he needs a break from the real world.

And then one day, back in 221B, imagine a glass breaking, and John hearing from the kitchen,  
“Oh bother!”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a lot more detail in mind for a longer version of this story, but as soon as I realized how this one needed to end, I couldn't resist making a 221b out of it first. If/when the full-length version comes together enough to share, I'll link it here for all of you.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, comments, kudos, and constructive feedback are very much appreciated.


End file.
